fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Legend Chapter 6- Only me.
"Ah, Aya~San. You're entering the same audition as me?" Ai smiled sweetly, looking at me with her pale rose pink eyes before she mumbled something bitterly under her breath. "That just guarantees Aya's loss, doesn't it?" Suddenly Cai broke into the conversation merrily, smiling as she giggled with utter joy. "I'm joining to! It sounds fun! This performance is gonna be great, I'm gonna win!" Cai chanted like a child, standing up and pointing at us both. I merely smiled but honestly I was really, really scared. The last time I stood on that stage I had crumbled to the ground, everything had shattered- I felt...so...so pathetic. Since then I had practiced, I'd tried to find who I really was. Cai had inspired me in that way, she inspired me to add a small pop element to my usual Gothic style. I wanted to come off as a Gothic doll, it just suited me and I felt like it was unique enough to stand out but not stray from who I really was. This time I wouldn't put up any walls, I would just try to be me- no matter how hard that was. In someway I prayed that annoying Evia would be there, because I wanted to prove to her how I was just going to be me. The day arrived, it was the audition that I had been practicing for. All those days with my Pokémon, planning routines. All that dance practice, all the running. And I was with Ai and Cai, the two people in Origin Academy who were my friends and we were going to both support each other and try to beat eachother. "Eyy! Chilisprout is here!" Called a familiar voice who looked up at me with a smirk, her eyes smug as she looked up at me. It was Evia and next to her, looking up at me and smiling was Hotaru. I flushed a bright red at her small smile, somehow it warmed me. Evia approached me, her stride relaxed as she walked. She got extremely close to me, so close I could feel her soft breaths on my cheek. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer so her lips were close to my ear. I grew an even brighter red as she whispered to me, obviously playing with me. "Wanting to charm Hotaru, Eh Chilisprout?" I growled and pushed her away, God she could be so frustrating. Did she just relish playing with me? "Don't you dare call me that." I sighed sharply in return before walking back to Cai and Ai. They were giggling to each other about something but I couldn't squeeze out of them what they were giggling about. The first round started, and the first trio were called onto stage. "Evia, Cai, Catherine! You're up!" Cai stood up, followed by her Wooper she was dressed happily in a pop coord. Evia followed her, looking me in a eye for a split second before standing up followed by her Honedge and finally a girl with silver hair and a friendly yet determined face followed by a Mimikyu. I eagerly watched the screen, anxious to see who would part. A part of me really, really wanted Cai to win- although a small part of me was cheering for Evia. They were on stage, lifted by platforms and the theme for the first round was announced. It was accessory making. Cai smiled and sprung right into action, she started stitching wool together using a needle of Ice Wooper had created. Catherine and her Mimikyu were choosing material, Mimikyu was using psychic to lift the material up and Invision it on Catherine. Evia was cutting material with Honedge and Honedge was using fury cutter to cut things quickly and accurately. Everything was going well until I noticed something about Cai, she was frozen on the spot with a confused and scared expression on her face. What was going on? I tried to get a closer look but the camera was too far away. Cai wasn't doing anything, god I was concerned and I wondered what was going on. I turned around and to my surprise, Ai was just as concerned as I was. If I hadn't stopped her she probably would've ran onto that stage and helped Cai herself. Cai put her hands on her head and began shaking violently. That's when I realised that Cai's hat had been bleached, I didn't know how, I didn't know when. But it was colourless and wouldn't fit Cai's overall appearance. That's when I heard a voice from the audience, it seemed so familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where I'd heard it before. Then it struck me, it was Hiro! Hiro and possibly Miyu was watching this! "Crayon spring! What's the motto?" Cai suddenly broke out of her state and shook her head. "Adding colour to anything, with anything!" Hiro called again and immediately Cai started colouring in the hat with crayons, but it was too late. Time was up and Evia had won. Ai clenched her fists and as soon as Evia walked back into the dressing room Ai punched her before cleaning her throat and smiled at the knocked back Evia. Smiling sweetly. "I wish you a good day." Ai said merrily one lady time before leaving Evia in shock. I wanted to approach Evia and ask her if she was ok but Ai stopped me. I was left to my thoughts for a moment before the announcer interrupted my mind. I looked at Evia, she was just lying there- unresponsive processing what had happened. "Hotaru, Dia, Pearl? You're up!" Hotaru walked to the stage with her Beautifly followed by two other delta Academy girls who were anxiously holding hands. I didn't really focus on the other girls during the round but I focused on Hotaru- her smile sending power through my body. Hotaru smiled and spun around, her sassy true nature shining through as she put a hand on her hip. Her Beautifly passed her some material using gust before beautify used Bug bite to make a small ornament to go on the hat, finally Hotaru flicked it in the air and spun around as beautifly used silver wind, covering the hat in beautiful sparkles. It's no surprise that Hotaru won, she just looked so confident yet excited with her Pokémon. Eventually when Ai was distracted I walked to Evia and helped her up, hesitantly of course. I didn't know why I was helping this annoying brat, but I'll admit her hands were so soft and nice to hold as I pulled her up. I couldn't care less through and I really didn't want to talk to her. "You're gonna make the second round, ok?" I said harshly. "I want to have a real Aikatsu battle with you." I then walked off leaving Evia dumb struck as my name was called. "Elizabeth? Jeff? Aya?" I immediately stood up, followed by two idols from some strange academy I'd never heard of. One had a ditto by their side the other a Zebstrika. I walked onto stage confidence tinging in my toes as I sent out Ray, my Ariados. We started to make this hat with all we'd got, we were determined to win. "Hey Cai?" Ai mumbled walking out to face Cai who was crying. "You're not going to win everything, lighten up- ok?" Ai mumbled, not bothered to put in too much effort. "But I wanted to beat you at something Ai, you always win when we compete...and don't worry- you don't have to keep up that sweet persona around me." Cai smiled, lightening up with Ai's presence. "Hiro...tried to help me...I feel ashamed I couldn't win." Cai sighed shaking her head. "After all I've done to her I think I owed her one little thing." Ai suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what was that last part?" Ai asked but all she got in reply was a wink from Cai then a moment of silence. "Oh well, you'll know some day Ai~San. Until then you've got to keep looking for Mew and trying to find the truth, quite fun to observe!" Cai giggled, so childishly before giving Ai a wave. "I'll be watching you from the audience." And with that she ran off. "And Aya is onto the second round!" Those words made me smile, made me beam with joy before I walked off stage crossing paths with Ai on the way- about to go on stage with her Skitty. She was followed by Ichika, an idol I remembered from my first audition and an idol with an oceanic theme that gave me the impression that this person must be great at reviewing and making fictional characters. I wished Ai good luck and she leapt onto the stage. She obviously had a close bond with her Skitty, they were tossing each other materials- sewing things together and Skitty used blizzard to give the hat a shiny effect. And of course, they won the round. Second round, I was up first- prepared for this performance and to be, well....just me! I walked onto stage, those words I had told myself ringing in my head. I looked out onto the audience and something run inside me, I felt confident. I felt different. I smiled, turning around so I wasn't facing the audience- Asko (Meowth), Ette (Vibrava.) and Maria (Oricorio ) next to me. Maria used feather dance making feathers rain down around us as we all in sync turned around and I started singing. "I am lost, in the dark. I don't know who I am anymore- I don't need an answer won't you Please... Just watch over me." Suddenly the four of us spun backwards and Asko used Shadow ball followed by Ette using bug buzz to fill the shadowy ball with glowing light green bugs. Maria then made all the feathers from the feather dance shoot into the ball- turning it into a whirlwind of shadows, feathers and little bugs flying around. I smiled and jumped up, taking my Pokémon's hands to make their bodies form a star shape as they flew up the whirlwind. As we reached the top Ette used Dragonbreath downward and Maria used Icy wind to freeze the dragonbreath- creating a shadowy slide of ice. We all slid down it as the whirlwind of bugs and shadows broke raining down sparkles on the four of us. As we reached the bottom of the slide Maria and Asko used attract and charm making little hearts appear, Asko also used Shadow ball making the hearts turn a shadowy colour. I jumped on top of Ette and we flew through the hearts, popping them into sparkles before Maria used air cutter to form the sparkles into the shape of a cave, which we used to surround the four of us. We all struck a pose and smiled before bowing. Then the shadows completely engulfed the four of us and we took this as our opportunity to get off stage which we did under the cover of the shadows- but we left a small surprise. As soon as the shadow cave broke it started sending sparkles into the audience butterflies also came flying out along with small pearls and ribbons. Backstage I was greeted by Evia who patted my head. "Not bad for a Chilli sprout." She giggled, giving me her signature look. "Now just you watch me." She said as she ran to the stage followed by her Pokémon. They entered the stage using shadow sneak, all appearing from the ground of the stage before they pulled a pose. Floette used raindance and Froakie used Blizzard, incasing the rain in thick ice. Evia grabbed her Honedge and Floette used Fairywind, letting Evia drift slightly across the ground. Evia flew around with Honedge and cut through the ice, breaking sparkles into the audience before she dropped to the ground and Honedge twirled around her before she flicked her arms out. "Froakie! Smokescreen! Floette! Seedbomb!" Froakie used Smokescreen around Floette's Seedbombs so when Floette launched the Seedbombs into the air they exploded into colour fireworks which fell around Evia as she danced. "Honedge, Gyro ball let's go! Froakie, Bubble- full power!" Honedge used Gyro ball letting small balls of shining metal fly into the air, being launched up by a tornado of bubbles before the bubbles surrounded the balls. "Now, Floette! Magical leaf! And Froakie, Rocktomb!" Rocks fell to the ground forming a small mountain before Floette used magical leaf, cutting the gyro balls and making them form a shining stairway on the mountain- which Evia jumped up and at the top of the rocks Honedge was indented in like a sword in the stone. Evia pulled them out and held it up the audience, greeted by applause. As Honedge used Shadow claw on the mountain and Evia jumped down with a flip- posing at the bottom as the mountain behind her crashed into sparkles and rocks that flew out elegantly behind her. Hotaru smiled as Evia walked off and she faced me. "Hard to beat, huh? Good thing Ima beat them!" She smirked showing her sass as she ran off to the stage with her Pokémon, determination in her steps. Hotaru walked on stage, her Dustox and Beautifly by her side as she looked at the audience- her eyes flickering. She posed and flicked a hand up. Dustox used moonlight, creating a small copy of the moon in her hand. She then flicked up the other hand and Beautifly used sunny day making a small copy of the sun appear in her other hand. Hotaru then brought her hands together and they generated sparkles by her hands. She then started dancing with more energy, passion flowing through her. Beautifly used attract and Dustox and Beautifly flew through the hearts creating a trail of pink that rained on Hotaru. Dustox then used Shadow ball and flew flew them, making the whole hall pitch black in shadows. Beautifly used energy ball, creating a singular green light in the whole room- Beautifly then used silver wind to make the green ball fly up into the air. Dustox then used singal beam at the top of the silverwind tornado, creating colourful lights and a way of breaking the energy ball into a massive green light that lit up the whole hall. Hotaru winked and bowed and that was her performance. Hotaru walked backstage and honestly I was really, really charmed by her performance. I was really in love. But I was snapped back into reality by Ai as she gently slapped me on the cheek. "It's my turn." She said sweetly. "Wish me luck." She started walking and as she did I heard her mumble under her breath. "Or else." Ai walked onto stage with her Vulpix and Skitty, smiling as she looked up- sweetness beaming on her face. "Vulpix! Attract! Firespin! Skitty! Sing! Icy wind!" A beautiful mixture of fire and ice spun into to the sky like a dance, little hearts and music notes spiralling upwards. They all followed the icy wind up floating to the top before Ai winked cutely. The hearts and music notes that had been spiralling upwards materialised into one massive heart alined by music notes. Ai bounced on it before jumping off and floating gently to the ground- the tornado and heart exploding behind her. Suddenly Skitty used Cosmic power and the whole stage turned to space, stars and planets flying everywhere. Vulpix then used hex and Skitty used Water pulse, making a star in front of the trio before Ai picked up Vulpix and Skitty and threw them up to the star which they broke through leaving a beautiful trail of water and ghostly ripples. Suddenly the space theme around them started to sprial inwards and disappear. Creating a beautiful effect as they all danced, so in sync...they looked too good together. They were all just perfect. They then spotted and posed and the audience exploded. Then the results of the second round were announced. Three of us made it through to the third round. And it became something so big from something that seemed inconvenient. And that was the day, the voice came to me once more.